High softening point pitches are difficult to produce, but have many benefits, including relatively high coking values and reduced emissions during carbonation and graphitization processes. These pitches are useful for many applications, including, for example, binder pitch and the production of carbon fibers. In the past, many methods of producing high softening point pitches have been employed, such as, for example vacuum distillation, steam stripping, and addition of additive.